Yoshiharu Kyousuke
Summary Yoshiharu Kyousuke, member of the Sovereign of Peace, is one of the students of Shouryuu. Among the group, he is the third oldest and the strongest of the group in terms of physical strength. He is also the slowest due the weight of his axe which is several times heavier than the heaviest mountains. He uses a battle axe called Star Breaker, a divine weapon given to him by Shouryuu. This axe is powerful enough to crush planets like butter, obliterate stars like leaves, destroy an entire galaxy with ease. After receiving divinity from Shouryuu, he became a demigod along with his friends. As such all of them vowed under the name of their master that they would protect the peace of the universe. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 6-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-A Name: 'Kurogane Kenshin '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''Human, Grand Master Battle Axe Man, Member of the Sovereign of Peace, Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable of hitting intangible beings, Battle Axe Master, Precognition, True Flight, Earth Manipulation & Projection, Metal Manipulation(can control everything that is metallic including those with metallic components and properties), Energy Manipulation & Projection, Atomic Destruction, Weapon Augmentation, Teleportation | Blitzing Speed, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration(mid godly), Immortality(type 3 and 4), Dimensional Travel, Divine Earth Manipulation & Projection, Divine Energy Manipulation & Projection, Divine Metal Manipulation & Projection, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ '(Strongest among the Sovereign of Peace in terms of power) | Solar System Level+ (Equal to Kenshin) | Galaxy Level+''' (Still equal to Kenshin) | Universe Level '(Fought on par with 20% BlitzStrike during a sparring match) 'Speed: Relativistic+, Relativistic 'when using his Star Breaker '| Massively FTL+ '''(Able to keep up with the other members of the Sovereign of Peace) | At least 'Massively FTL+ | Infinite '(Upon gaining divinity, he gained his master's blitzing speed which allows him to blitz anyone including omnipresent. There is only one being that he can't blitz and that's his master) ' 'Lifting Strength: Class T+ (Star Breaker weighs several times than that of the heaviest mountains) | Class P+ | Stellar | Universal''' Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XPJ+ | Galactic | Universal Durability: Large Island Level+ | Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Stamina: '''Extremely High | Increased to an immensely higher degree | Limitless '''Range: '''Several hundreds of miles in base | Stellar | Galactic | Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Divine Axe: Star Breaker '''Intelligence: '''Very intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Augmentation: One of the techniques taught to them by Shouryuu. It allows him to harness the very power contained in the universe to augment his weapon in terms of everything (power, durability, etc.). With his earth and metal manipulation, he can infuse his weapon with the said element to increase their power and destructive capacity. * Cosmic Meteor: His signature technique. He summons a star sized meteor upon his opponents causing cataclysmic damage. Grand Master Mode: '''A technique where his powers and abilities are increased massively. His axe skills also becomes massively superior than before. In this mode his physical capabilities increases exponentially the longer he fights while in this mode. * '''Geothermal Force: He collects the energy found on the very earth itself and focuses it on hiss weapon. Then he slams his axe causing a massive shock-wave that expands continuously until it reaches a planetary diameter. The execution of this technique is similar to Pein's Shinra Tensei. * Colossal Earthquake: He creates an earthquake on a stellar scale. This technique will crush stars easily. If this is used while on a planet, the planet will be pulverized rapidly and send shockwaves through space destroying nearby planets and stars. * Cosmic Meteor v2: Basically the same as before except that its power is increased at an extremely higher degree and he summons several more meteors this time. This technique can already destroy a single galaxy. Godhood: '''A state he attained when he received divinity from Shouryuu. With this he becomes a demigod and he gains divine powers. * '''Divine Burst Drive: Another technique taught to him by Shouryuu. He cloaks himself with his divine powers then blasts his enemies to oblivion. This attack is powerful enough to completely destroy the universe. * Divine Barrier: He creates a barrier that allows him to nullify all forms, types, and kinds of attacks that does not contain divine energy. * Shining Cosmic Meteor: A stronger version of his signature technique. This time he summons billions of meteors cloaked with his divine energy. It is massively stronger and bigger than ever before where it can destroy the universe casually. Key: Base | Post-training | Grand Master Mode | Godhood Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Axe Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Atom Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Speedsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users